


The limits of it all

by Casimir



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Come Inflation, I can’t believe I just tagged that in the year 2020, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Stomach Bulge, That’s a big dick boyo, Transformation, Werewolf AU, bottom!Goro, but just a little bit, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimir/pseuds/Casimir
Summary: Akira Kurusu is a werewolf. Goro, of course, knows this. They take precautions around the full moon to keep both of them safe but not every safe measure is 100% effective.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	The limits of it all

Akira’s body is shifting above him. His curly, fluffy, crown-of-thorns hair is growing and spreading down his skin. It’s progression is swift enough that Goro can see it with his own eyes. He’s framed by Akira’s powerful arms on either side of him, the muscles bulging as Akira tenses and relaxes with each wave of pain that floods through his body. He’s described it to Goro once. Like it was fire coursing under his skin while his bones and muscles snapped and reformed themselves. While Goro is distracted by the downy fur covering Akira’s body, his face has begun to change as well. It elongates and cracks under the pressure. His vocal chords shift in his neck as well and his pained moans stop sounding human quickly.

They really shouldn’t be doing this.

Akira’s voice is all growls now. He stuffs his steadily changing face into the crook of Goro’s neck and huffs, blowing hot air from his snout across his skin. Goro stares at the ceiling above them with the kind of expression one might make when they realize they’re about to die. He’s not actually about to die but he’s caught glimpses of Akira’s real self often enough to know that the monster above him towers easily at eight feet tall. The cock that sits heavily in the crook of Goro’s hip is uncomfortably large. It is strange to think that Akira’s transformation brings him both great pain and great pleasure at the same time, but the smeared precum leaves no doubts. Akira thrusts against him. Two fuzzy ears have squirreled up his head and flick against the side of Goro’s own.

Akira’s chest heaves above him. He seems to be holding himself back from collapsing bodily on Goro— something that Goro is extremely grateful for. Akira’s wolf body is heavy.

He growls again. This time he picks his head up from where he’s hiding his face and Goro recognizes the glassy look to his eyes. They really  _ really  _ shouldn’t be doing this. Akira has lost himself to the wolf until much later in the night, when the moon starts to dip below the buildings around him. Usually Goro isn’t in the building when this happens, but they’d lost track of time and Akira’s transformation had happened too quickly. Maybe it’s Goro’s presence that brought it on. Akira crowds him closer with his body. He’s never been violent as a wolf— well, Goro doesn’t think so at least. Those massive arms draw him up against his chest, his strangely bent legs slotting underneath Goro, and his massive dick rubs up Goro’s more modest one.

He’s soft, of course he is. His boyfriend had snapped suddenly and torn the clothes from his back and is now threatening him with his dick. It rubs up against his balls and the underside of his cock. The sheer size of it dwarfs him. Goro whimpers. Above him, Akira’s head turns to the side. One of his pointed ears twitches where it listens for Goro’s next sound and, when none are forthcoming, Akira draws himself up. He spins Goro around with one clawed hand so that his naked chest is pressed to the rough carpet. A whine slips free from his throat as his nipples drag against it. Behind him, Akira seems to perk up again. His snout drags down the curve of Goro’s back, down to his tailbone, down further to the curve of his ass. A warm huff of breath ghosts over his hole. Goro shoves his knuckles into his mouth. Akira’s long tongue snakes against him, leaving the wet slide of drool down his balls, before plunging inside.

Goro sucks in a breath, quickly enough to make him dizzy. The tongue inside him twists and spears him open and he can’t help but moan at the feeling. If anything that just encourages Akira more. There’s a blunt press of teeth against the plush skin of his ass where Akira can’t get any closer, but that hardly matters because his tongue is long and thick and heavy inside him. His giant hands are around Goro’s hip and his thigh, the rough pads on his fingers and palms sending shocks of sensation up his body. When Akira finally pulls away it’s with a frustrated whine from Goro.

His hand moves. The one on his leg grips his shoulder instead. Akira’s plush fur drags against his upper back. That heavy dick slides through the spit slick curve of Goro’s ass cheeks as Akira thrusts mindlessly against him. He can’t quite get it to catch, just grinding and grinding on his skin. Goro hisses through his teeth. With one hand he reaches back around himself— Akira doesn’t seem to want to let him move, his grip tightens before he realizes what Goro is doing— and helps line Akira’s cock against his entrance.

Only then,  _ only then,  _ does Akira manage to slide home.

Goro cries out. It’s too much! It’s too thick, too long, too quick— too much for his body to take in the one long thrust that Akira is desperately trying for. There’s nowhere to go, though, because Akira’s hands just pull him down to meet the thrust of his hips. Only when he bottoms out does Goro get even a moment of respite. Akira seems to wait for a moment. Whether he’s adjusting to the tight heat around his cock or waiting for Goro, he’ll never know. Above him Akira snarls and gnashes his teeth. Goro’s voice is pitched high in contrast to the low, rough, animal noises that Akira is making. The sheer size of Akira’s cock presses inside him in ways and places that Goro hadn’t realized could be touched. There’s a weight in his stomach that Goro doesn’t want to look at, almost for the fear of what he’d see. 

Then Akira starts to move. At first it’s just a shallow roll of his hips, enough to stretch out Goro’s body— like he wants to make it so that Goro is ruined for anyone else ever again. It can only ever be Akira.

He gasps, desperately, forced out by a sudden thrust forwards that shoves his face against the carpet. Again and again Akira pushes into him. He finds himself sobbing with each movement of the body behind him until tears are trickling down his face and staining his ruddy cheeks. Goro is nothing more than a limp fuckdoll for the wolf gripping him by the hips. The fingers that reach around his body press against the bulge in his stomach, caressing his own dick through Goro’s skin like he can use him to jack off. At some point his eyes have rolled upwards, sightless, at the incandescent bursts of pleasure behind them.

Goro still isn’t hard, as if Akira’s cock is big enough for both of them. There’s only enough space in his smaller body for one of them. That doesn’t stop the building of heat and trembling pleasure inside him. He’s never felt anything like this, never, never thought he ever could. When the thick cock spearing him open seems to get even thicker it  _ forces  _ his orgasm out of him. He feels—

He feels—

_ Nothing. _

  
  


Goro comes to still spread open like a fleshlight underneath Akira but at least he’s stopped moving. Of course, when the werewolf shifts just slightly, he realizes that the reason he’s not moving is the knot sealing them together. Once he realizes it Goro thinks he might pass out again. It threatens at the edges of his vision but he fights it off by focusing on the huffing growls above him.

Akira is still cumming.

The bulge in his stomach isn’t just from Akira’s dick at this point. When he clears his throat he can taste the bitter-salt of it at the very back. Goro breathes a sigh of relief that it’s over. He just has to wait for the knot to go down and Akira to come back to himself. It might take a little while, he thinks, mentally trying to remember how long it takes actual dogs to go down.

But Akira just growls again. He starts to move  _ again. _

Goro begs for him to wait, to stop, to slow down— Akira’s still impossibly hard inside him. There’s no way for him to take it again so soon!

But, of course, he does. It’s Akira after all.

***

Later, when Goro is laying numbly in the bathtub and Akira is whimpering his apologies over his shoulder, he wonders how exactly he got himself in this mess.

Well. It wasn’t like it was all that bad in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hornytl was like “hey you know what’s hot? Werewolf fucking” and you know what? They’re right.


End file.
